guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdul Aziz Sa'ad Al-Khaldi
| place_of_birth = Riyadh, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 112 | group = | alias = Abdul Aziz al-Oshan | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Aziz Saad Al Khaldi is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 112. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on September 1, 1979, in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Abdul Aziz Saad al Khaldi was captured in Afghanistan in November 2001 and transferred to Saudi Arabia on September 5, 2007. Identity Captive 112 was named inconsistently on various Department of Defense documents: *Captive 112 was named Abdul Aziz Sa'ad Al-Khaldi on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 21 October 2004. *Captive 112 was named Abdul Aziz Saad Al Khaldi on the official list released on May 15, 2006. *Captive 112 was named Abdul Mohammed on a habeas corpus petitions submitted on his behalf. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Aziz Sa'ad Al-Khaldi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 21 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Al Khaldi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published an eleven page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. References External links * Guantánamo: The Stories Of The 16 Saudis Just Released Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Riyadh Category:Saudi Arabian people